When they're away
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: While Max and Tyson are away, Kai and Ray decide to play. Their version of play isn't known to the other bladers.Their own little secret.But will they get caught? KR Yaoi Revised


Here's my thanks for 200 reviews for my fiction Delirious Love.

Warning: This will contain mild hentai. In other words, a bit of guy/guy action. I think I'll label this as lime since I'm not going into full details. But to be on the safe side, you all have just been warned!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade nor anything related to the show besides my fiction. Got that? I don't want to be sued here! I'm broke!

When they're away- One shot, yaoi, K/R or R/K whichever.

''Hurry up Tyson! We're late again!''

''I'm coming, I'm coming! Relax will you?'' The blue-haired champion blader hollered back from the upstairs.

Downstairs, Max waited impatiently for his very slow best friend.

''If I hear Hillary yell at him for being late again I'll kill him myself!''

(A/N: Hillary is from season 2. V-Force, I have pictures if you all want to see. Just leave an e-mail address I can send them too.)

From across the table, Ray just laughed.

''Her voice gets so high pitched when she yells.'' Max grimaced as he imagined such incredible torture.

Ray continued laughing at the criticism but quickly composed himself as Tyson rushed into the kitchen. He knew from first hand experience the blonde was correct about the screeching sound of her screams.

''Who's high pitched?'' Tyson asked only catching half of Max's sentence as he opened the fridge.

''Nevermind.'' Max sighed at Tyson's stupidity while glancing at the clock.

Tyson shrugged his shoulders and picked an apple from the drawer inside.

''Ahh!'' He jumped back startled as he stood up.

The blader hadn't noticed his captain seated on the edge of the counter beside the fridge.

Kai smirked at the ignorance shown by Tyson as Max continued scolding him for not setting his alarm.

''I'm going to leave without you Tyson.''

''You don't have the keys I do.'' He bit into the juicy red apple.

Max smirked evilly as he jingled the keys dangling from the hoop on his index finger.

''Oh damn! Fine let's go!''

''Finally!''

''See you two later.'' They waved, stepping out of the kitchen.

As they made their exit out the front door Ray got up and retrieved a glass from the cupboard.

Just as he went to open the fridge door he felt something pull him back a few steps.

''Hi.'' He grinned as Kai's arms wrapped around his waist.

''Hi.'' Kai winked and leaned forward drawing him in for a kiss.

As the contact grew more passionate they heard Tyson's voice yell out something.

Quickly, Ray pulled back and opened the fridge. He bent forward to make it look like he was searching for something.

''Did I leave Dragoon in here?'' Tyson popped his head into the kitchen.

''Does it look like it?'' Kai closed his eyes as he sounded annoyed.

Tyson scanned the area fast but found nothing that resembled his blade. He frowned and walked out searching his jean pockets.

''Haha! It was in my pocket the whole time!''

Kai rolled his newly opened eyes as he could hear Tyson from down the hall.

''Moron.''

Ray closed the fridge door and laughed.

''Now where were we?''

Kai approached him, cupping his cheeks as they resumed where they left off before they were rudely interrupted.

''That was close you know.'' Kai pulled back for a breath of air.

''So what. I'm beginning to enjoy the risk.''

The slate-haired boy just gave his mate a funny look and smiled.

''Whatever satisfies you.''

''Well that's you silly!''

Ray went to kiss Kai again but just as their lips brushed against each other the phone rang. Not moving his face Ray reached over for the phone hung on the wall of the kitchen on the other side of the fridge.

''Hello.'' He answered, smiling at Kai.

''Oh hey Ray it's Emily. Is Max around?''

''Hold on a second please.'' Ray cupped the phone, glaring at Kai who started to kiss his neck seductively.

''What?'' Kai tried to look all innocent but failed.

His angel halo couldn't hide the little devil horns sprouting out.

''I'm on the phone.'' The Chinese teen just rolled his eyes.

''Hey Emily actually they left about 5 minutes ago and-'' Ray was cut off by the honking sound in the background.

''Um, never mind they just pulled up but thanks anyway Ray. Enjoy yourself today.''

She said those last words with a different tone almost mockingly. Then followed the dull beeping sound which meant she hung up.

'Enjoy yourself?' Ray looked at the phone oddly and laughed a bit.

''What was that about?''

''It was Emily for Max.''

''Oh.''

''It seems like we keep getting interrupted doesn't it?''

''It's a conspiracy.'' Ray laughed and Kai shook his head.

''That was lame.''

''I know.'' Ray didn't seem to care as he and Kai continued their little kissing game.

As they seldom broke apart for air Kai pulled off Ray's white vest and flung it across the room.

''Hey I just put that on not long ago.''

''You look better without it.''

Kai continued removing Ray's clothes by following with his regular blue t- shirt he always wore underneath the vest.

''Much better.''

Ray grinned as Kai began to kiss his neck again and his shoulder. While Kai occupied himself with leaving sucking marks along Ray's shoulder, the younger teen started to untie the black belt along his mate's pants. With a swift pull forward, Kai landed on his feet in Ray's arms. At first he looked at the teen curiously but quickly understood as a devilish smile crept onto the other's lips as his pants fell to the floor.

''Clever. I didn't even notice.''

''I'm just good.'' Ray licked his lips teasingly.

''Real good.''

They began to kiss again as Ray ran his fingers threw Kai's hair. Walking backwards into the living room still locked in passion, Ray suddenly felt his pants fall to the floor.

Stepping out of them beside the couch and breaking the kiss, the raven- haired boy was quick to remove and fling Kai's black muscle top across the room.

''Scores!'' He hollered as it landed perfectly on the handle of a cabinet in the room.

Pushing the teen onto the couch, Kai stumbled forward with him.

''If I'm going down your coming with me.'' Ray had grabbed onto his hands which caused his to fall as well.

''Will you stop with your lame lines and kiss me.''

''But don't they make me sound cute.''

''Your better off without them.''

''Fine then.'' Ray rolled his golden orbs and kissed Kai's cheek.

The simple kisses soon became sucking as he reached the others neck.

''How am I supposed to explain a hickey?''

''Spoil sport.'' Ray pouted as he licked the tender skin from the sucking.

Instead, he began to nibble on the lobe of Kai's ear. Lightly biting and pulling Ray continued her persistent teasing. As he began to suck on the lobe, Ray felt Kai's hands trace up and down the lines of his muscular chest.

''That tickles.'' Ray squirmed underneath Kai, giggling.

''That's the hole point.''

The slate-haired boy began to suck on Ray's lower lip, occasionally biting down or pulling on it like his mate had previously done. Ray didn't stop Kai as the warm kisses trailed down his chin and neck. Moving downwards in a slow motion while persistently sucking on the darker skin, Ray's hand dug into the cushions on either side of him.

Kai grinned dominant like as he would nip at the flesh before him. As his tongue encircled Ray's nipple he let out a low moan.

''You're such a tease.'' He whispered.

''I learned from the best.''

The warm trail of kisses continued further down his body and Kai rested his head for a second on Ray's chest.

''You're purring.'' The vibrant sounds of rolling r's were music to Kai's ears.

''All kitties purr when their rubbed the right way.''

The captain laughed a bit as he trailed his finger around the rim of Ray's boxer and waist line.

''These will have to come off.''

''Then do so.''

Kai descended his head to the soft silky material of Ray's boxers and began to tug on them with nothing but his teeth.

The noise of an overly loud motor caused his scarlet eyes to flutter open. He lifted his head from his mate's warm chest and peered over the couch's corner to see down the hall.

''Shit!'' Kai cursed as he saw the glare from the headlights against the glass door.

''Ray get up.'' He quickly pulled on his boxers from the floor as he yawned.

''Ray!''

The other teen began to toss and opened his eyes.

''Good morning love.'' He seemed completely oblivious to what was going on.

''We fell asleep all day and guess whose back.'' Kai jumped up and retrieved his muscle top from the handle of the cabinet.

''Shit!'' Ray cursed as his eyes opened immensely. He got slipped on his boxers and rushed to his feet.

They heard the car doors slam shut. Ray panicked and slipped on his pants that were behind the couch. Just as he bolted into the kitchen the front door opened.

''Hey guys we're back!''

Ray gulped as grabbed his first t-shirt and slipped it over his head. Kai pulled up his pants as fast as he could and fiddled with his belt. As the footsteps approached Ray pulled on his white vest as Kai still couldn't properly tie his belt.

Right before they entered the kitchen Kai flew to the kitchen table and took a seat across from Ray who was trying to fix his hair the best he could.

''That was great.'' Ray smirked before their team mates entered the room.

''So are you.'' Kai sent him a wink.

''Hey guys!'' Tyson hollered rubbing his neck; an obvious sign that he had something to hide underneath in palm.

''Hey Max. Did you have to hear Hillary yell?'' Ray asked as Max entered behind Tyson.

Max just nodded and side glanced at Tyson who was already into the fridge.

''And he's not dead.''

''No since we made them argue outside the car and rolled up the windows with music blasting.''

''Well you seemed to have found a solution.''

''A great one at that.''

''So...'' Tyson interrupted. ''What did you guys do all day?''

Kai's eyes went wide and Ray inwardly almost died of laughter.

''We bladed for a bit and talked.'' The raven-haired blader lied still trying to remain composed. ''And you guys?''

''The girls shopped then we went out for supper.'' Max sat himself at the table.

''You guys weren't gone for that long.''

Kai looked up at the clock and sent Ray a glare that didn't seem to be noticed by the other bladers. The guys left at 12:30 and it was now 5:15pm. They were indeed gone for long.

''Well we were gone all day.''

Ray realized his error as he too looked up at the clock. Their little playful engagement and nap lasted longer then Ray thought.

''Time flies.'' Kai saved Ray from the weird look he was getting from Tyson.

''Yeah I guess so.'' Max shrugged his shoulders. ''Today did seem to go by pretty fast.''

''Too fast for my taste.'' Ray winked at Kai seductively and again it went un-noticed.

Tyson left the kitchen and turned on the tv as he seated himself on the couch. Max joined him shortly after as they began to watch some tv program.

Once gone, Ray just started laughing quietly.

''Do you think they'd be sitting there if they knew?'' Kai whispered so as not to be heard.

Ray just shook his head signaling no as he laughed more.

''We got away with it again.''

''And they don't suspect a thing.''

-End-

For my first attempt at such a genre was it good? It's best to have tried then not to have at all right?

I still hope it was to all of your liking. I tried my best to add some humor so it wouldn't be anything but mild hentai.

Please tell me it was good or I'll send Kai and Dranzer after you all!

Kai: Like hell I'm going to attack for you!

Damn!


End file.
